Dance With Me
by Der Blaue Wolf
Summary: "Dance with me, Akira, and don't worry about anything else tonight. You've done your fair share for one lifetime already."


Dance With Me

Akira watched the vampire from the side, as the the various nobles dance around the ballroom. This was one of his easiest duties ever, just watching a group of vampire waltz about. His father was on the other side of the room by the main entrance, while Akira himself awaited the arrival of somebody rather important.

As he watched the dancing, his mind slipped away from what was happening in front of him to various other matters: the nanomachines that had rendered his mistress helpless, the events long ago in Siberia, the three clans, and behind everything, or perhaps constituting everything, Telomere. His life was complicated, but whichever way he looked, he always found something to connect to her, the one thing he longed for, but knew he could never have.

He was no fool, however he felt about her, and however close they were, there was always something keeping them apart, and that something was unchangeable. Maybe one day they would be reborn, in a future world where they could be together, maybe like the one she dreamed of, maybe one completely different from that. Maybe that new world would never come. To Akira right there, right then, it did not matter. Even if 'they' were reborn, it would not be them who lived that life that they both wanted.

"You look penseive, is something wrong?" Akira heard the voice of the girl... woman... vampire he was thinking about and looked round at her. Mina was dressed up for the occaision in fine style, in a long black dress, and her hair in it's usual twin bows.

"Not really, just thinking..." Akira left it nice and vague on purpose, not that it helped. The princess always knew what he was thinking without him saying, she just knew how to read him like an open book.

"Akira,-kun why are you thinking about such things now, this is supposed to be a party," Mina complained at the werewolf.

"Yes, and I am a guard at this party, your personal guard Hime-san. It's my duty to think anything that could be involved with security risk," Akira retorted.

"Well, it's good to know that you take your job seriously, in fact, it just occurred to me, I shouldn't dance should I? I mean, we can't trust anybody here can we? Except perhaps..." Mina took Akira hand and started pulling him towards her.

"Hime-san, what're you doing?" Akira asked, surprised.

"Well you have to protect me while I dance, don't you Akira-kun? So dance with me, Akira, and don't worry about anything else tonight. You've done your fair share for one lifetime already."

At this point, Akira did not resist any more, and allowed the princess to pull him to the dance floor, just as the song changed. Some heads turned their way as werewolf and vampire danced together, and some muttered about how inappropriate it was. Mina did not care at all, and while initially apprehensive, soon Akira stopped his deep thinking, and just danced.

The tune changed, and again, and again, still they would not stop. They did not pause even for a moment until the last note of the last piece had played, and Akira had dipped Mina one final time. Then, as the dignitaries and nobles and all sorts of other high-ranking vampire quit the scene, the two went to the princess' dressing room together.

"I didn't know you danced that well," Mina said as she took of the dress behind a screen.

"I didn't either until tonight. I just watched everybody else closely enough to work it out."

"Really, you looked like you had you eyes fixed on me the whole time," the princess replied, as she pulled on her night-dress (or for a vampire should that be a day-dress?) and came out from behind the screen.

"Yeah, whatever you say Hime-san," Akira ignored the comment.

"Oh, Akira! Are you in a bad mood or something? It was just a joke."

"You're always making 'jokes' Hime-san, I've just got used to them."

Mina sighed, annoyed. Akira could be so annoying sometimes. She went through a door into her bedroom, hoping to catch a few hours sleep before she and Akira had to hurry off to school in the morning. Not that she herself really needed to go, but school was more fun than most people would give it credit for, even if the lessons were painfully easy, there were nice people there, like Yuki, one of her few friends.

She went over to her bed and climbed in, waiting until she heard Akira leave for his own room. She gave him a few minutes, before getting up and sneaking out of the room. There was nobody around, so she made it down a floor with ease. She found the room she wanted, and put her ear to it. She heard somebody climbing into a bed, and turning about a little, trying to get comfortable, until they stopped afer a minute or so.

Then she quietly opened the door, shutting it as quietly as she could, and creeped over to the bed, getting in beside the other figure.

"Hime-san, what're you doing?" a slightly disgruntled AKira asked.

"I can't sleep unless my bed is warm, so this was the best solution I could think of," Mina lied effortlessly as she moved closer to Akira.

"Right," Akira said, clearly not believing a word, but he did not bother to argue, even if he did, he would not get rid of Mina, and neither did he want to get rid of her.

The pair soon fell asleep, both with minds dreaming of dancing once more, in a world with only them, dancing forever, without a worry, or a care in the word but each other, and just for one night, they had had that chance to just be with each other.

* * *

Bis Bald

BW


End file.
